


Silver Threads

by FleetSparrow



Series: Fifty Days of Pupship [34]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Jounouchi is making friendship bracelets for him and Kaiba.





	Silver Threads

**Author's Note:**

> Day 34 of 50 Days of Pupship: Matching tattoos (or friendship bracelets, etc)

Jounouchi was busy making something when Kaiba came home from the office. Strands of string were all over the coffee table. Kaiba leaned over the back of the couch to see what Jounouchi had in his hands.

"What is this?"

Jounouchi held up a coil of red and blue. "It's a friendship bracelet," he said proudly. "I learned it from Anzu. You pick the colors you both like, then you weave them together, and tada! You get a thin bracelet to wear around."

"I don't wear bracelets."

"Well, maybe you should start," Jounouchi said, handing him the finished bracelet. "This one's for you. I picked it so you can remember me when you're out doing business."

Kaiba looked at the bracelet, a disparaging comment on the tip of his tongue. But no, Jounouchi had made this for him in particular, and he was trying to be a good boyfriend who didn't say bad things about what the other did.

"It's very nice."

"Put it on."

Kaiba sighed internally and slipped it on his wrist. Jounouchi held up his arm to show an identical one on his wrist. "See? Now we always have a link to each other."

"That's..." Kaiba went through several words. "Romantic, I suppose."

"Yeah, it is," Jounouchi said, sternly. "Just trust me. After a few days, you won't even remember it's there."

Kaiba leaned down and kissed him. "I shall treasure it."

Jounouchi sighed. "Whatever." He turned back to his threads.

Kaiba dropped his briefcase and wrapped his arms around Jounouchi's neck. "I mean it. I will."

Jounouchi reached up and held Kaiba's wrist, pressing a kiss to it. "Alright."

Kaiba looked down at the threads. "Why don't you show me how to make one?"

Jounouchi turned, nearly hitting Kaiba. "You mean it."

"I don't say things I don't mean."

Jounouchi smiled, and tugged Kaiba's arm. "OK, then come around here and sit down. It's not that hard once you get the hang of it. Here, first you pick your colors...."

They sat there until dinner time, weaving and braiding together.


End file.
